The Lion and the Lamb
by EinsamCat
Summary: Dio was ashamed. So, so very ashamed. He would never admit it, but Jonathan Joestar had stolen his heart. rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Dio was ashamed. So, so very ashamed, as he sat in his plush bed with a hard cock and an even dirtier mind. Confound that Joestar boy! Dio had never thought that 2 of his light fixtures blowing out would lead to him fantasizing about that perfect specimen of a man known as Jonathan Joestar.

flashback

It was a Thursday when the city experienced a major blackout. At first Dio hadn't thought anything of it. Just another blackout - they'd been occurring regularly lately since the last big storm had set something askew with his breaker box, but he'd been too busy to get it fixed. But this, this was the final straw. As usual, he'd reset the breaker and flipped the light switch, however, this time in resulted in a bright flicker of light and sparks showering down onto his broad shoulders and onto the counter next to him. He looked up; something in the elaborate light fixture had blown. He flipped the switch a few more times to no avail.

"Damned storm," he growled in frustration.

He thumbed through his wallet, finding the business card of the man who had helped him build the place, George Joestar. He pulled out his phone and typed in the number on the card.

"Hello, this is Hamon Electricity, how can we help you today?" answered the voice of a young man.

"Hello," Dio responded. "May I speak to George Joestar, please?"

There was a momentary pause before the man replied "He won't be available for a while, he's overseas for a meeting with the head of the Speedwagon foundation."

"When would be the next time he is available?"

"Um. . .probably not for at least a month, sorry. If you need something urgent, I can help you!"

Dio sighed. "And who are you, exactly?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Jonathan Joestar."


	2. Chapter 2

"Jonathan Joestar?" Dio repeated.

"Yes. I'm George Joestar's son. I'm running the business for Father while he's away. What can I help you with? I can meet you right now if you wish. I haven't got any anything on my schedule until this evening," he said politely.

"Yes, that would be fine, come to The World Coffee. Do you know where it is?" Dio inquired of the Joestar boy.

"Yes, I'll arrive in 10 minutes."

"Good, thank you," Dio replied, then hung up.

Dio sat waiting with his fingers templed as he watched the door of his shop with the intensity of a hawk.

Soon a towering, muscular bear of a man stepped through the door. Though having never seen him before, Dio knew it was the Joestar boy from the resemblance he bore to his father. He saw Dio gazing upon him in the way a predator eyes up it's prey. It made him uncomfortable, however, he still walked up to the blonde- he had a job to do and his gentlemanly nature wouldn't allow him to forgo it.

"Mr. Brando?" Jonathan asked, shaking the man's hand.

"Yes. Jonathan Joestar, I presume?" Dio answered as his ruby eyes bored into Jonathan's light turquoise ones as he stood up.

Jonathan nodded, then turned his head away as his cheeks donned a faint shade of pink. The way Dio stared at him like he was a juicy piece of meat. . .it made made his mind go to very ungentlemanly places. He couldn't deny that Dio was an attractive man, with a handsome, chiseled face, beautiful golden locks, and a physique similar to his, albeit Dio was a few inches shorter.

"Jonathan," Dio said with a slightly irritated tone, like a mother reminding a child for the millionth time to brush his teeth or not to put his elbows on the table.

"Yes?" he replied as his head snapped back up, he hadn't even realized that his eyes had been travelling down the blonde's body. He blushed a tint deeper as he looked into Dio's eyes, hoping he hadn't noticed his odd behavior.

"You said were coming to talk with me right? Then talk with me."

Jonathan tried to pull himself back together to compose what he would say without sounding like an utter fool.

"R-right. Um, what did you need to speak to my father about?"

'Damn it, JoJo, pull yourself together! This is professional business, so stop behaving like a schoolgirl!' he thought to himself.

"Yes, my I need my breaker fixed and those two light fixtures replaced," Dio said, gesturing to the blown out fixtures.

Jonathan's eyes lit up like a puppy's. "Oh, I can do that! I'll just need to get my tools from my truck, it's just outside." He turned and ran out out of the coffee shop to get the necessary equipment.

And that's when Dio's shame started, when he watched Jonathan run out, noticing just _how_ sculpted the young Joestar was, his eyes resting momentarily on Jonathan's ass before he went out the door. Dio smirked, recalling the way the young Joestar had gotten flustered as he was speaking.

Jonathan walked back into the establishment and headed in the direction of the faulty light fixtures, Dio's eyes following him.

"JoJo. . ." Dio called after him in sultry tone, using his nickname.

Jonathan gulped before turning around to face Dio.

"Yes?" he replied almost timidly, an adorable light pink staining his cheeks.

"I believe we need to have a private conversation in my office," Dio said, smirking.

Jonathan's blush deepened. "Did I do something wrong, Mr. Brando?"

"No, nothing at all, Jonathan. We just need to talk about your schedule for the coming week." he said. " And call me Dio, I am not my bastard father." he added as he turned his back to walk to his office. "Come, JoJo." he said, knowing that it would serve to make JoJo blush.

As expected, when he turned to see the young Joestar's expression, his face was a bright scarlet. Dio could practically see the dirty images flitting around his head. Dio almost laughed out loud at how predictable the young man was. They entered the small office room. Dio reclined against the wall and Jonathan stood just inside the door, nervously looking around.

"Well come in, Jonathan. You know I won't bite," he said in a sultry voice, purposely flashing his almost vampiric looking canines in a cruel smirk.

Jonathan awkwardly shuffled a few more feet into the room. Dio walked past him and shut the door, locking it for good measure just fluster Jonathan more. Jonathan felt sure that his heart would explode out of his chest, with the way that Dio was teasing him. His sultry voice, languid poses, over exaggerated motions and calculated words, all to get him flustered and embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" he practically purred. "You're looking very red."

"I'm fine!" he blurted out.

Dio closed in on him, their faces inches away from each other's as Dio brought a hand up to Jonathan's forehead, pretending to feel for a fever. Jonathan held his breath until it was forced out of him by Dio slamming him against the wall and pinning his arms over his head.

"Dio!" he gasped. "Wh-what are you doing?!"

"I saw the way you were looking at me, JoJo," he purred into Jonathan's ear, then licked the shell of it, making Jonathan bite his lip as he tried not to gasp.

Jonathan's face burned with embarrassment and he looked to the side. Then Dio said something that sent shivers down his spine.

"You're mine now, Jonathan Joestar."


	3. Chapter 3

Jonathan's shirt had ridden up as a result of being pinned, leaving a few inches of his torso deliciously exposed. Dio switched to pinning Jonathan's wrists with one hand so he could slide the other down Jonathan's chest until he reached the exposed skin. Dio teased Jonathan by rubbing his belly like one would do with a playful puppy. Jonathan squirmed uncomfortably against the wall, with a blush so bright it rivalled the glass of wine sitting on the end table by the couch across the room. Jonathan tried to move his wrists, to no avail. Dio let Jonathan get them a few inches away from the wall, then slammed them back into place as a show of power. JoJo swallowed a gasp. No one had ever manhandled him like this before, and it turned him on more than he'd like to admit. Dio's teasing hand was now dangerously close to the waistline of his pants, dancing just below his belly button.

Jonathan gasped when Dio's hand slipped into his pants. Dio chuckled as his stroked JoJo's dick with his index finger, then suddenly closed his fist around Jonathan. He leaned in so his nose was almost touching JoJo's neck and purred "My, you certainly are a big man, Jonathan. . ." as his hand moved up and down on Jonathan's penis, earning him a choked moan. "Tell me, how tall are you?"

Jonathan looked down at him in confusion for a moment before another moan was coaxed out of him as Dio thumbed at his slit.

"Six, six five," he gasped.

Dio released his wrists in favor of sliding Jonathan's shirt up. Jonathan pulled Dio in and broke his gentlemanly character by aggressively clutching the blonde's tie while kissing him passionately.

Dio's hand tightened around his cock, causing him to moan into the kiss. Shortly after, Dio removed his hand from around Jonathan's sizeable endowment, causing a pitiful whine to escape from the brunette's throat. Jonathan was panting and his eyes were glazed over as he stared at Dio. The blonde sprawled across the couch in a lewd position, revealing the noticeable bulge in his pants. He beckoned Jonathan with a bent finger, which the brunette obediently complied with.

"Go on, JoJo," the blonde said, waving a hand over his crotch.

Jonathan collapsed to his knees in between Dio's legs, looking needily up at him with unfocused eyes before clumsily opening the buttons on Dio's trousers.

Completely forsaking his gentleman's act, he pushed down Dio's pants and boxers simultaneously. The blonde's cock stood half-erected as JoJo stared at it. Dio hummed suggestively deep in his throat as he hungrily gazed at Jonathan. Without further prompting Jonathan took Dio into his mouth, showing unexpected skill as he wrapped his tongue around Dio's shaft. Dio let out a loud groan, his fair complexion finally starting to show a flushed shade of pink.

Dio struggled to keep his composure. "Hh-it seems youOU're quite talented."

Dio curled his fingers in the dark hair in his lap and tugged, making Jonathan emit a breathy moan around his mouthful of Dio's cock. The vibrations of Jonathan's voice brought Dio ever closer to the edge of release. Despite Jonathan's inexperience, he could see the signs of Dio's impending climax-how his chest heaved from breath or lack thereof, how the fingers in his hair tightened, the trembling of the muscular body above him, and Dio's voice, oh how beautiful his voice was.

"JoJo," he whispered. "JoJo. . .Nngahh."

Jonathan whined, the noises of Dio's pleasure going straight to his dick. (or rather, going gay to his dick XD) He hollowed out his cheeks as he sucked Dio with a loud slurping sound. Dio tightened his fingers in Jonathan's dark locks, pulling on his scalp to the point that it was painful. Jonathan moaned as his hair was pulled, arousing his inner masochist. Dio gave a powerful thrust as he orgasmed, emptying his essence down Jonathan's throat with a deep moan.

Jonathan gulped, swallowing Dio's semen and looked up at him needily and with lust while his massively muscular chest heaved for breath. Dio was in similar shape, chest heaving, and his cheeks were flushed, as were Jonathan's.

"Come here," Dio said seductively, patting the couch cushion beside him.

Jonathan crawled up to sit next to the blonde haired man.

"D-Dio," he said.

Dio glanced at Jonathan's pants. "Oh yes," he said in an amused tone as he noticed the brunette's massive erection. "Can't forget about you now, JoJo."

Dio undid Jonathan's trousers and blazer along with his shirt. He ripped the belt out of Jonathan's trousers and used it to bind his wrists together, immobilizing the man's hands once more. He pushed Jonathan down onto the cushions so his head was situated on the armrest and his long legs hung off the end of the couch. Dio kneeled above him, relishing his power over the bigger man. Jonathan's face was stained a red that almost matched Dio's eyes as he looked to the side. Dio stroked the side of his face with uncharacteristic gentleness, whispering "Jonathan, Jonathan." The blonde licked down his neck, then bit into the junction where Jonathan's neck met his shoulder. His mouth filled with the metallic taste of Jonathan's blood as his canines pierced tan skin. Jonathan groaned at the sensation, his abs clenching.

Dio smirked, noticing Jonathan's seemingly masochistic tendencies. "So that's how he likes it,"


End file.
